Fall For You
by KandHforever
Summary: Hikaru says he is over Haruhi, but of course that is a cover-up for his broken heart. He swears never to love again. Especially Haruhi. But hurt wears over time and wounds heal. If you really loved someone, could you just stop? Friendship is in the start.
1. Chapter 1

I give credit for this idea to 'Fall for you' by Secondhand Serenade...and Bisco Hatori...I guess.

Okay, even if you haven't heard the song and are too lazy to go listen to it, you should still understand it :)

(for added effect you should listen to it or you and your crushes/favorite love songs and read at the same time! :) )

* * *

_"I love you sempi."_

I feel like those horrible words are going to be on repeat in my head for the rest of my life.

I swear I will never love her again.  
Or anyone else.

It looks like I didn't even try...I thought I was so much stronger and better than him. But I guess I'm not. _Talk is cheap, after all._

I'm over her.

(not.)

* * *

Was that short or WHAT! But that was just an introduction 'chapter', so it alright.

Okay, now that you have read that, here is a summary of what I think this is going to be about:

**Summary** (or my hopes for it...)

First, I want you to think of your first love, or what you would want it to be like. Your very first. They didn't have to return the feelings, but you felt it just the same.  
Did they hurt you? If so, this story is for you.

Hikaru says he is over Haruhi, but of course that is a cover-up for his broken heart. He swears never to love again. Especially Haruhi. But hurt wears over time and wounds heal. If you really loved someone, could you just _stop_? You will never forget your first love, even if they reject you.

Maybe they just can't see how wonderful you really are right then?

This is going to (probably) be a story about second chances, the sweetness of first love, and what can blossom into it if you let it, even if it failed before.

It will go back and forth between flashbacks and the future, because I love weird formatting.

And one last thing, if you haven't liked anyone, maybe you can share some of Hikaru's pain. Just put yourself in his shoes and try to feel with him. I'm hoping to make this a emotional story, but not sappy. But I think it will be most effective if you can feel with them.

Or just read and have fun with it!

*is obviously a sucker for romance*


	2. Chapter 2

Told you I was in a writing mood! Oh wait, no I didn't...oh well!  
Hikaru is about...26 here btw just in case you were wondering.

* * *

~ten years later~

My stupid washer just broke down, and now I'm trying to get a clerk at the dry cleaners. I ring the bell once more, and finally a young lady comes to my assistance.

"Hello sir and welcome to the 'Super suds dry cleaners'! How may I help you?" The pretty girl asked with a fake smile that looked all to familiar. I smiled back, fake, of course. After all, she is female.

"Uh...I'm not sure, maybe you can tell me. My washer broke at home and I need these cleaned. Here." I toss them onto the counter and hand her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

I hear her whisper something under her breathe along the lines of 'stupid rich idiots'.

That's oddly familiar.

"Okay. OR you can go over to the washer yourself and wash them because that isn't my job." She looks rather amused, actually, like she knows something I don't.

"OR you could do it for me because I don't know how and am not interested in learning!" She took my pile of shirts in her thin arms and took my arm with the free one, and then lead me to an empty washer.

"First put some soap in." she grabbed a bottle of washing powder or whatever that stuff is and handed it to me. "Just put it all in."

So I did.

"...Hikaru, I didn't mean the bottle too. Just the powder."

Hey, she knows my name.

...

She knows my name?

"How do you know my name? I haven't even met you before." At least, I don't remember meeting her, and I think I would remember her...she's really cute.

"Oh, you haven't? Remember this?" She pulls out a necklace that was tucked into her shirt.

It is a part of a heart encrusted with real diamonds. A third of a heart, actually. It is too small of a piece to be a half of one.

It had darker diamonds in the middle in the shape of a 'B'.

...

"Haruhi?" she smiled an all-known smile at me and nodded.

"Bingo you ****** rich *******"

* * *

So, like?

I liked it.

I started tearing up a little bit at 'it was a part of a heart encrusted with real diamonds.'

I guess I like diamonds? It was just a little touching to me.

Anyway, this is pretty good so far. I'm impressed with my abilities :)

So next will be a flashback chapter! Oh, and I mean to have the chapters short. I always get bored with long chapters, so i make mine like a mini skirt. Long enough to cover everything but short enough to keep it interesting. ZING!

...where did that come from? Oh, actually the next chapter will be describing what they look like in the future because I want to write that.


	3. Chapter 3: not really a chapter!

Pssst. This isn't a real chapter but it will set the mood a tad :)

Oh, and i'm doing a describing even if they aren't going to be in the story cause I feel like it.

* * *

Hikaru:

At the age of 26 his,

Height: 6 foot even.

Hair: Light brown, same style

Eyes: still amber or light brown.

No beard or mustache like his dad has. That would be weird.

Kaoru:

Same as Hikaru except he is 5' 9". I think he would be shorter.

Haruhi, age 25:

Height: 5' 5"

Hair: dark chocolate-y brown and she keeps it about two inches below her shoulders. Mostly in a messy ponytail for work (she is_ still_ in college because she started when she was 22). It is still straight.

eyes: still brown and still HUGE!

And her bra size is about the same...she is an A but can fit into a B if she HAS to, but it's really to big. TMI?

Tamaki, age 27:

Height: 6' 0", same as in high school. (he was in senior or the second year so he could have been done getting taller).

Eyes: More violet than before

Hair: Still blonde and still pretty awesome; same style.

Kyouya, age 27 (zomg he is old!):

Height: 5' 11" (he grew an inch)

Hair: black and a little longer and wavier...I think there was a picture like this. It's still pretty straight but because it is a little long it just looks that way. If there isn't a picture just picture it the same.

Eyes: black

Oh, and did I mention the little mustache he has? It would be like kissing your father. Yikes.

hunny, age 28:

Height: 5'6"

Eyes: light brown

Hair: still the same and still cute.

Mori, age 28:

Height: 6' 4" (zomg he is TALL)

Hair, pretty much the same

Eyes: ditto

* * *

I tried to creep you out with Kyouya. You don't HAVE to picture him with a mustache if you don't want lol.

Viva Las Vegas!

I don't where THAT came from...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know I'm screwing with time a little bit here, because he should already be mad at her by this time but, alas, we will have to overlook that because this is going to make a nice little chapter and I'm not going to let a little time detail stop me!

* * *

~ eight years ago, graduation day for Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi~

It was a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and Haruhi, Kao, and me were about to graduate from Ouran High School. What more could I want? Tamaki wasn't here and I had Haruhi all to myself. Okay, I did have to share with Kaoru, but he doesn't get in the way much.

Haruhi was getting ready in an empty classroom...so I walked in. That's normal, right? Besides, she was done dressing and was putting on her wig and some makeup (that we forced her into). The school had figured out that Haruhi was a girl about a month ago when...she got her period during club hours but didn't know and it seeped though her clothes.

That would be why you carry pantyliners.

Okay, so Haruhi was putting on some lip stick. Perfect moment. I walked up behind her and grabbed some eyeshadow.

"Hikaru, have you been watching me?"

"Just for a second. Tsk, Haruhi, you're doing this _all wrong_. Let me help." She looked up at me and smiled fakely. I tilted her head up and took a brush dipped in pink eyeshadow. I carefully applied it. "Perfect. But, you know you put the lipstick on too thick right?" She turned to the mirror and looked.

"I did?"

"Yeah, a little bit, I'll get it." I was leaning in to kiss her, but Kaoru came in. Idiot.

"Hikaru, should I wear the blue or the pink clip in my hair?"

"Blue, Kao."

"...You're right."

Moment.

Terminated.

"Hikaru, do you need a cloth to get it off with? There are some here if you don't want to get it on your mouth..."

She is soooo dense it isn't even funny.

"Ah, it's okay. It isn't to much. I have a present for you for graduation."

"Really? Does it taste like fish?" she inquired hopefully.

"...not unless you've gone crazy."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait to see, my little toy." And I took some eyeliner, ran it across her lashes as a finishing touch and left.

~right after graduation ~

"Haruhi!" Kaoru and I yelled in unison at our now-graduated toy.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning away from the pack of boys she was entertaining.

"Present time!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"A symbol of our wonderful friendship-" Kaoru started.

"That will last a lifetime!" I finished. I took the necklace from the box and showed it to her. "Do you, Haruhi Fujioka (meanwhile Hitachiin was running though my head), take this necklace to wear everyday, in sickness and in heath, in poorer and even poorer, until death do us, ...I mean it, part?"

She rolled her eyes in that familiar way and nodded. "Sure."

"Then, do you take this as your lawfully...bought necklace?" I further questioned.

"A huh."

"Wanna kiss it?"

"...is that necessary?"

"Yes." Haruhi took it from my hands and kissed it. "Okay, now what?"

"I'll take that." And I kissed it in the exact same spot. "Now for Kaoru..." And he took it and did the same in the same spot.

"Am I married to it yet?"

"I guess so-" I began

"if that is what you want." Kaoru finished. Kaoru handed me the necklace and I took my sweet time putting it around Haruhi's long, milky neck. I really wanted to just kiss it, one reason it took so long. It's hard holding back something that strong.

"There." she turned around and faced me.

"Thank you Hikaru." she said before giving me and Kaoru a small hug. "I love you guys. In a brotherly way of course. I should go now..."

"Wait!" I yelled surprised that she was going to run off so soon.

"What?"

"Would you mind walking around the campus one last time with me?"

She smiled a familiar fake smile.

"Sure."

* * *

And...to be continued in the next flashback!

I'm in love love with this story!

oh, and with this:

here are some here if you don't want to get it on your mouth..."

She didn't know he was going to kiss her. Heaven only knows what she was thinking...


	5. Chapter 5

And...here we's go's!

* * *

...Haruhi?...

"Hikaru? Are you in there?" she waves her hand in front of my face, trying to wake me up from my trance, which I had apparently had been in for a while...

"Haruhi?" I spit out...again.

"Yeah. Haruhi. As in Fujioka. And if you don't believe me I have this to..." She ran to her little 'desk' (if you could even call it that) and took a old, yellowed piece of paper out of a black bag. "Here. I bet you will remember this."

And I did remember.

"It really is you. Well, bye!" Forget the freaking clothes, I'm out! What she did to me is NOT forgivable. EVER.

"Hikaru! Don't just leave! Am I going to have to chase you like you did me?" I stop half way out the door, causing the door to slam in my face.

"Considering this door just beat me up, I'm going to say...

...

Bye!"

And I run for my life. RUN FOREST!

Haruhi POV

"Hikaru! You left your...ah well." I sighed and finger his leather wallet, that was stuck in a random pair of pants none the less... "Hey, money! And his drivers license. Omeotesando Hills... I know where that is, and I really should return this." My boss (my ****** poor ****** of one, I might add) come up behind me.

"Slacking off Haruhi-chan? I should report you to Father." Okay, so my bosses son, but he's still my boss. He is 20 years old and I hate his guts.

"No, a man left his wallet here. I need to take it back to him. Trust me, he will die without this thing..." He spins me around to face him and is toying with my hair.

"I might could give you the day off if you are willing to invite me over tonight?" Okay, let me think. Hikaru, virginity. Which is more important? Well I have pepper spray and Kyouya on speed dial. I dare him to try anything.

"Fine. You can come."

"Alright. I'll be there at 7 for dinner and..."

"Get over yourself Aiko. Go home and dance with your blowup doll."

"Feisty."

"That I am. Okay, bye." Run Haruhi!

Really he isn't as evil as he seems. Just spoiled and lonely. His Father is usually off looking for 'the perfect washing liquid' and his mom doesn't live with them anymore. He just wants a friend, and something else I'm not going to think about. But hes got me three raises and has got me a pretty good birthday present every year I've worked here, and all I had to do was act all cute.

Omeotesando Hills is just across the street! Good hiding spot Hikaru! He is still an idiot. Good thing he's cute or I'd sick Aiko on him, and Aiko might do a little damage if I wanted...

And here. I'm in the lobby of the Omeotesando Hills apartments, the best apartments in Tokyo. And it is huge.

"How may I help you Miss?" A young girl asks while I stare at the painting hanging.

"Ah, what room does Hitachiin Hikaru live in?"

"Let me check...but first, does he know you are coming?" Oh no...

"Yeah, tell him it's Kaoru."

"Of course." She presses a button on a speaker and says, "Mr. Hitachiin, a visitor named Kaoru is here for you." She zones back into the real world. "Go ahead to room 438 on floor 4."

"Thank you." I gave her my usual smile and proceed. I can't believe she fell for that. That was actually a trick from a movie I watched last night. Here it is. Room 438. I knock and the door swings open.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yells before grabbing me into a tight death-squeeze and kissing my cheek lightly. He even lifted the bottom of my shirt a little... so much for that being an 'act'. And then he backs up and actually looks at me, and steps back a little, but not before I could shimmy into his room. Because I knew what was coming next. Door + Face = Ow.

"You aren't Kaoru. And just so you know I was just playing."

"A huh, well you left your wallet. Here" I throw it at his chest before running to his huge, soft, beautiful couch. "Wow, this is a nice place you have here!"

Hikaru POV

Look at her. On my couch. Just like I always wanted.

"Haruhi-"

"Hey, do you have any tea? I'm getting tired and I'm going to have a looong night."

"Um I guess so. Anything else?"

"No I just need caffeine or I'll get OOC." Ah. Well I don't want this woman here. I'm not about to tell her that though; she looks tired and needs rest. But...

"Here." I hand her a hot cup of coffee instead of the tea she asked for. "You look like you need it. Make yourself at home the best you can. I know this isn't much but I'm left to my own devices so..."

"It is nice. My apartment is just like the old one just without Dad. It's a little lonely but I do have a cat so I'm okay."

She finishes off her coffee and looks back to normal.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Leave." She moves her eyes away from the cup and looks at me.

"What?"

"Leave. As in I don't want to talk to you. Can't you just leave me alone! I don't want to 'catch up'! I want to sit here and hate you like I do every night..."

"What time is it?" I roll my eyes and stand up.

"It is six freaking thirty, time for you to leave." She stands up and dusts off her pants in that way we have all seen a hundred times before.

"I have to scoot anyway. Bye Hikaru." I watch her walk out of my lonely little room. Why did I do that? I'm still such a brat! Oh well, I just don't want to ever see her. Because...I know I'd fall back in love with her and I'm not going to let myself do that.

Haruhi POV

Ah, home. But I only have 15 minutes to get ready. I let my hair down and plug in my curler. If I know one thing, it is that Aiko is ALWAYS at least thirty minutes late. And he expects me to look nice. While the curler is getting warm, I put on a slinky little dress that...a guy got me for graduation. A guy I haven't talked to in at least three years after...

Oh well. It is a sorta cute dress. But it is also...short. It is pink and strapless and goes to mid thigh. It is made of fake silk. Fake because fake seems to flow better, or I'm sure he would have gotten real silk. 'So simple, yet so beautiful, just like you'. That is what he told me.

I put on my highest high heels (still only about two inches high) and some eyeliner and lip gloss. This is all I'm going to bother with, besides curling my hair.

And on to that. I curl my hair and leave my bangs straight.

I look like I did right after I transferred to Ouran before I cut my hair. But I really don't care; it's all for show.

I feel like a hooker.

It is seven thirty before I finally hear the door bell ring.

"It's open!" I yell at the man I know is behind that slab of cheap wood.

"Hello my little Haruhi-chan. Wait long?"

"No, and I wasn't waiting for you, Aiko. I was just sitting pondering you arrival."

"That is a weird way to put it." A smirk crawls onto his thin face. "What for din din?"

"Otori (spelling, I know) and random crap sitting in my fridge. Like?"

"Sounds great..." he sits down next to me, and I promptly scoot over a little. We play this game until he has me pinned to the side of the couch.

"Move! I need to go get the food ready!"

"I had a heavy lunch so I don't need anything. Execpt-" I stand up, catching him totally off guard. "hey, that isn't fair!"

"All is fair in love and war. This is apparently war. Here." I throw the platter of food onto the table in front of the couch. "Eat."

"Yes ma'am. You look nice, you know."

"Thanks...hey, don't you live in the Omeotesando Hills apartments?"

He stopped mid-bite and looked at me. "Yeah...why?"

"Can I come over?" His eyes grew like a four year olds in a candy shop.

"Y-yeah I g-guess! Um...are you going to wear that?"

"Why?"

"It isn't very comfortable looking. Might I suggest...this?" He pulled a little dress out of nowhere. Literally.

"Uh, no. I'm wearing thi-" But then I remember who gave it to me. "Okay, it's better than him seeing me in this."

"Wait, who is this 'him'?"

"Uhhhhh a man I know?"

"You want me to sneak you into a guys room? Why not just tell him you are coming?"

"We wouldn't let me in so I'd just be stuck."

"...what's in it for me?"

"A clear conscience?"

He ponders. A little too long for my liking.

"Please, Aiko. I want to see him but he doesn't want to see me."

"Okay." I jump up and hug him.

"Thank you! Give me that dress..."

"You do realize that he probably told the lady at the desk not to let you in again, right?"

"Well...I do have an idea. Hand me those scissors."

"Uh, okay?" He hands then to me and I get to the bathroom to begin my 'transformation'.

~ The whatever-its-called apartments~

"Thanks for getting me in. This is his apartment."

"K, bye."

And he walks into his elevator and waves one last time. What a brat. But I guess he's my brat...

I hate my job.

I knock on Hikaru's door. Nothing. "Hikaru?" I whisper. Nothing. I try the handle and it is, not surprisingly, locked.

I guess I AM going to have a long night after all.

But I'd do anything to see my best friend smile again, even if it means sitting here all night.

And I have a feeling that it is going to take that.

* * *

So, I was asked for a longer chapters. Here you go! Almost 2,000 words!

I just had to make Aiko. If you haven't noticed I do recycle names lol. I promise she will NOT be with Aiko. He is just a character that is a little like Hikaru to help her along.

I think this is the best chapter! I'm happy.

REVIEW AND HARUHI WILL SUDDENLY FALL IN LOVE WITH HIKARU IN THE MANGA! XD I wish...


	6. Chapter 6

Fuhhhh...

* * *

Haruhi and I were sitting in that gazebo her and Tamaki hid in that day, the one with all the roses. We had walked all around and this is were we 'ended up'. In other words, I wanted us here.

"Haruhi, I want to tell you something." She looked up from her examining of her necklace. We had showed her our pieces and we preformed similar rituals with it. We were now wedded to a necklace.

"What? You know, you don't have to announce it, doth says Haruhi ". Haruhi mocked.

"Haha, doth says Hikaru. Okay, but really. I wanted to tell you that...your my second best friend."

"Ah, I see. Nice to know?" She went back to playing with the necklace like she wasn't that impressed by what I was telling her.

"Well that is an accomplishment! Sorta...And I want to give you something."

"Doth says Hikaru. Okay, sorry couldn't resist. What is it?" I pulled out a piece of paper. It is just plain lined paper with a fancy 'H.F.' on it that Kaoru wrote on it in calligraphy for me. Yeah, he's artsy.

"This. Don't you dare open it until I tell you to. Or die, whichever happens first."

"I can't open it? Okay. I won't." I smile at her, but she doesn't see me. She's already gotten up. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to see if their still playing songs. Come on." she offers her hand like I'm the lady here, but I take it.

We walk back to the courtyard where I see the former host club visitors dancing with their boyfriends (or girlfriends, if you know what I mean).

"Wow, I feel pretty left out." I say while we stare in awe at the lights. I may be rich, but I'm also simple minded. I surprised her, I guess because she looks at me. I look at her. Now we share one of those moments:

Some wants to ask you to dance and you know it. But you aren't about to do it for you, so you both just kinda stumble around the subject.

"So...nice weather we're having" And it doesn't really matter which one of us said it, because it goes on like this for a while. Until a song I really like comes on. 'Fall for you'.

I look in Haruhi's eyes and bow. "Would you care for a dance?" She looks confused but none the less excepts.

I have to place her hands because she failed to learn how to informally slow dance. I wrap her hands around my neck and place my own around her tiny waist. We have to be pretty close or her hands couldn't reach my neck and I refuse to dance incorrectly. I sorta zoned out when I feel her head laying on my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing. What are you doing?"

Oh, she thinks this is a dance move. Poor simple girl. Wait, I could have fun with this.

"Oh, so you're serious about this. I hasn't going to say anything, but...you should be closer."

"Oh, okay." She tightens her grasp and moves closer. She lays her head back on my chest and I can feel her breathe. It's weird how she doesn't find THIS weird. The song ends and another faster one begins, but Haruhi is still dancing. I oblige, but it is different to say the least. Everyone else is grinding and all that, and we are slow dancing. Not that I'm complaining.

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"The song is over."

"I know but this is fun and relaxing. And you smell nice for a guy." Was that a complement?

"Thanks, I think...and your dress isn't that ugly." I try.

"Thanks. Means a lot." I can picture her rolling her eyes at that genius little comment.

"I mean you look really nice. Aw well it doesn't matter."

"Not really." A new song came on, I think called 'What Hurts the Most'. "I like this song...it's sweet."

"Never hear of it." Being so close, never knowing what could have been. Hm. Pretty awesome I must say. A little to happy for me in a way. Why just live on like that if someone hurt you? I don't get it.

She moved in a little more when ever she saw someone else move in more, until she literally couldn't move any closer.

She is always just following. Why can't she do something genuine for once?

I didn't really think about that though. It was wonderful. I was dancing with Haruhi without having to bag and gag her (although that is always fun).

I didn't really know how fitting that song was.

And we danced until everyone was gone and we didn't really intend on stopping. Sorta like those songs you roll your eyes at that say stuff like 'because we're young and can'. That was what we here doing. We were going to keeping dancing just because we could. It doesn't seem very much like Haruhi to just keep going on and on and on though.

Something must be up.

"Haruhi? We're the only ones here except Kaoru over there sleeping on the bench. Why are we still here?"

"This feels...right."

Right?

"What do you mean, right? Dancing?"

"Dancing with you is more like it. But if you want, my feet are tired." She backs up and smiles at me.

That night was arguable the best night of my life. It looked like I had an Almost-Girlfriend (almost) and I was getting some where.

Until I learned that she had been waiting for Tamaki to come pick her up.

"Tamaki!" she yelled when his limo finally pulled up and he stepped out. He ran up to her like a real prince and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy's here! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me thank Hikaru for the dances first."

She walked over to me and took my now-limp hand. "Thanks for waiting for Tamaki with me and dancing...bye!"

She left me standing. I watched her jump in the car and with the window down I heard her whisper, "_I love you sempai_."

She left me there on the verge of tears and not understanding any of what had happened. She...used me as a distraction while waiting for Tamaki? That isn't the Haruhi I know. That's the Haruhi blinded by...love? And I had to watch her walk away from me and to him while blind like that?

I stood there, the look on my face one of total horror, I'm sure. My tie was crooked, my hair look oily from sweating, and my heart was cracked right down the middle.

And I swore never to forgive her for that. That was pure torture because not only did I know I had lost but...

I had to watch it.

That night I went home and I cried. That was all I knew to do.

I could have stayed unhurt in my own world, if only I had stayed there.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

* * *

Likey? I like but not my fave. This song is just soo right for this chapter I think.

And sorry if my tenses are all over the place. I'm not good at that. Or spelling.

PLEASSSSSSSE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Happy forth my fellow Americans! Eat watermelon, grill burgers and wonder if you would have an English accent if we had lost the Revolutionary War! I really do wonder...

* * *

Around 12, midnight

I can't sleep for the life of me. It started raining really hard and the sound is keeping me up...might as well walk around the halls. Hey, I'm a creep, what did you expect. Whenever I can't sleep I go knock on random people's doors and then run back to my room. I grab my flashlight and open the door.

Why is she asleep in front of my door? In a short dress? With makeup on?

Must be hooker night in the club.

I thought I told Kuri to not let her back in here.

But...what happened to her hair? It was longer just earlier today.

Oh that idiot. I should wake her up though.

I bend down to shake her, but the thunder beats me and she bolts up.

"Ah...H-hikaru? " She looks up at me with those huge chocolate-fountains of eyes and I feel a little of my hard exterior melt away. How can I look mad at that?

"Come on...you can sleep out here. The halls aren't very sound proof."

She slowly lifts herself up off the cold ground. When up she takes my arm as more thunder sounds. I feel her warm tears run down my skin and I melt a little more.

"Come on." I almost drag her into my room and into my bed. Like I'll be sleeping any tonight anyway.

"Thank you Hi-." she says before shuddering.

I'm not mad at her. I'm sad, and I thought that that is how I wanted to be.

But she came back when I told her to leave and acted like a total brat.

Maybe...just maybe...she deserves a second chance?

No, she isn't just going to saunter into my life and expect forgiveness that easily.

But still, I can't pretend I'm mad. I want to go cry like I did that night.

"Why did you come back?"

"I knew you didn't mean what you said."

"What if I did?"

"You didn't. You're just being a brat because you don't know what else to do."

I sigh. Why must she have theories about everything?

"Would you have came back if I had told you I hated you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you want tea or something? You probably aren't going to be able to sleep either in this storm."

"Do you have any chocolate and mint tea?"

"Yeah I guess. You're a job, you know that?"

She smiles and nods "I know that."

I go and get her her freaking 'chocolate and mint tea'. When I get back she's made the bed, straightened up my dresser, and stacked my 'books' (magazines) in the corner out of the way.

That's convenient.

"Okay, you've done something for me and I've done something for you." I hand her her food and sit next to her on the bed.

This isn't awkward at all.

"So...looks like the storm blew over." she says while sipping the piping hot tea.

"Yeah."

"Why were you mad at me? What did I do?"

"You didn't even read that last flashback, did you?"

"I was busy cutting my hair! Sorry. I will now."

~one flashback read later~

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"So where is Tamaki now? Sleeping in you apartment, waiting for you to come back?" I question, hoping to hurt her a little like she hurt me.

"No. I honestly have no idea. Back in France, I think. I haven't talked to him in three years."

"That's surprising sense you love him sooo much."

"Loved, Hikaru. I don't now. He was trying to make me go to the same college as him and live with him and all that. It was making me miserable even though he just wanted what was best. It's okay though, at least for me. I finally told him we should go separate ways and he left. He didn't want to be in my way. Hey, do you have any night clothes I could wear?"

"I have tee shirts and shorts? Their way to big for you though." how random.

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay...there are some in my dresser."

"K.'' She grabbed a shirt and sleep pants and ran off to the bathroom.

This is torture. Maybe I can get her to leave?

She walks back in within three minutes wearing my old faded blue and orange tee shirt and plaid pants (which are practically hanging off of her). She lays down on MY bed. "These are comfortable."

"Hey, what happened to that young guy you were with?"

"Aiko? He went back to his apartment."

"You should go talk to him."

"Why? He's a pervert. He pinned me against the couch earlier. If someone is going to do that I at least want to like them."

If there was a magical light bulb above my head right now, I'd be lit up.

"Was it like this?" I grab both of her hands in one of mine, and as gently as I can (she is fragile) pin them down above her head. Her eyes grow, up then they understand. Or at least she thinks they do.

"No, actually he just scooted in and I couldn't me. But you're doing the 'can't move' thing right."

She needs more than that, huh?

"What was he going to do? This?" I move on top of her (refer to episode 8 for what this looks like :) ~K&H).

Her eyes grow again, and this time stay that way. She gets it.

"I-I don't know...maybe? I think he just wanted to kiss me but I'm not sure." she babbles on.

"Kiss you, huh? I can do that." I move closer and kiss her cheek and neck.

I clap my hands twice and the lights turn out (my lights are AWESOME).

"H-hikaru...maybe I should go?"

"Naw, just relax."

"How can I relax when you want to do _that_ with me? I'm leaving!" She tries to free her hands but, really, she isn't that strong.

"Okay. I wasn't going to do anything. Just trying to make you LEAVE!"

"It's two in the morning. I'm not going anywhere."

"But..." My eyes are tearing now and I feel like I'm about to explode. "I don't want to see you like this! You don't care!"

"It isn't that I don't care it's that you overreacted! That was _ten years ago_ Hikaru! It was a mistake but I can't take it back...all we have is today so why not fix this?"

The tears are rolling down my face now. I can't just never forgive her!

"I-I...I really want to fix this!" I let go of her hands and she sits up.

"Good, because I've missed you. I really want to be friends. And you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You're still my best friend. I guess I was jerkish even though I didn't know I did anything. But...why did it hurt you that much?" Oh my, this is turning into a soul-searching girls sleepover.

"Have you opened that paper yet?"

"Of course not."

"Good because I don't want you to yet." I look over at her, letting her see both my tear-stained face and a smile.

She smiled back at me and the rest of my exterior melts away.

But two other things are growing inside of me now.

1.) regret that I'm letting myself do this, and

2.) love for this girl.

I can't believing I'm doing this, but I'm falling in love with Haruhi all over again.

And by the way she is looking at me, I think she might be falling a little, too.

* * *

This one isn't as good for three reasons:

1.) I have to go entertain people

2.) have no more ideas right now

3.) I need to re-fuel. With longer chapters I really need to re-fuel longer but I find that hard! I. Must. Write. And I'm obsessed with this story right now.

This isn't fave but, it's something! XDD yays!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm baaack! I have no inspiration :( It'll come back though

* * *

~About two hours before graduation~

I was sitting in my and Kao's room, being about as nervous as I get. Kaoru was sewing up a jacket I accidentally ripped while I wrapped a small box that I planned on giving Haruhi later that night. It's really beautiful and sparkly!

As I wrap, my hands are shaking and trembling...I'm not my usual cool self (insert sarcastic laugh here) and Kaoru notices.

"Hikaru, is something wrong?" He looks up from his work with huge puppy-dog eyes filled with worry.

"Well...a little bit. I'm just nervous." The worry melts from his eyes and he smirks.

"Ah, worried about giving our little present to Haruhi? Don't be, knowing her it will mold in her closet."

"Hey! That doesn't help at all...I'd rather her wear it everyday."

"Maybe she will." Kaoru had went back to his sewing, and stopped listening.

"But...I want to tell her how I feel. It's the best time, right?" He stopped again, getting a little aggravated at the constant interruptions.

"Then do it for god's sakes Hikaru!"

"I DON'T WANNA!" I whined, trying to make him do it for me.

"Then just...here." He tossed a piece of paper at me. "write it here and then give it to her. She can open it then, or you could tell her to wait. Whatever you think is best. She loves you, I know it!"

"Um okay." I write with my best handwriting (still horrible) what I need to. "It doesn't look very official."

"Fine." With Calligraphy pen in hand, he quickly scrolls "H.F." on the front in big, perfect letters.

It now looks official.

"Thanks. When do I give it to her?"

"A time." he answers right on que (spelling?), not missing a beat.

"Alright. Kaoru?"

"What?"

"I think I'll take her to the thingy covered in roses. I'll give it to her but she can't open it till I tell her to. Just in case, you know."

"Sounds good."~

Haruhi POV

Finally! Graduation! I've been waiting for this day for three years.

I will not let anyone mess it up for me. Not Hikaru, not Kaoru, not ANYONE!

Of course, Kaoru isn't that bad...I wouldn't want to test him, but still.

But Hikaru is a different story entirely. He is always touching me and playing with my hair. Kissing my cheek and pulling me along by the arm? Good thing Tamaki really doesn't mind or I'd be a single lady once again by now.

Hikaru means no harm, but doesn't he see it annoys me? I don't want Tamaki getting ideas even though I'd rather die than be with him, to put it nicely.

I know he likes me but I really don't like him in that way. He's an awesome friend, but that is all he is and ever will be.

A friend.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I didn't really know what to do for this one.


	9. Chapter 9

:)

* * *

I'm the first to wake up in the morning.

We finally literally passed out around four in the morning. It was a long night, but all in all I'm happy.

Now that I've had that pervy introduction, I can make some sense.

It stopped raining around two, but we talked till four. We talked about everything, from her Tamaki-tell to what she was planning on making tomorrow for dinner (she's going to try something Mediterranean). I told her about Kaoru's new job and his also new boyfriend (I know, I just can't resist! ~K&H). It was just like it used to be, except she was sleeping at my house in my clothes. That makes it all the better, right? Right.

"Haruhi?" We both slept on the same bed. That's good because I always get cold since Kao left.

She opens one eye and smiles. "Morning. Good thing we didn't wake up in Vegas, huh?" She pulls my quilt up closer to her face and closes her eye again. I guess she's still tired. I lift up the covers on my side and lay them on her. I'm making food.

Pancakes are good. If they aren't reduced to ash like mine are.

"Haruhiiiii! Make me food please!" I yell, hoping to wake her. Nothing happens. "HARUHI!" I walk into my room, and she isn't there. A note is there, though.

_Hika-kun~_  
_Got called and am needed at work today. I'll come over and make you dinner at five. You seem lonely._  
_Got to go._  
_Sorry,  
Haru  
P.S. your bed is comfy._

I feel all tingly...is that a good thing? I haven't felt like that in a long time and I'm sorta happy to see the feeling return. Hate isn't that satisfying.

I'm setting on the bed, note on my chest, when I hear a knock at my door. Or course, I go answer it.

"Yo." the younger man says. "I'm Aiko and you must be that guy that is trying to steal my girl, right?"

I shot him a 'no you big dumbass' look. "No, I'm not. She's no one's 'girl'."

"Sure, sure." he walks in and throws himself onto my couch. "She is pretty, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah...I guess."

"It really is a shame she cut her hair off. I'm surprised she thought of it so quickly as an option really."

"It isn't surprising. She's done it before. Excuse me but...why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to give you this." After much pocket searching, he took out a little pink book with purple flowers on the cover. "She wanted this. It'll score you major points if you give it to her."

"Thanks?" I take the little notebook and flip through it. It was about 70 pages (the norm, I guess), and each page is inspired my a different flower. "It's nice."

"That'll be eight hundred yen." (around 8 dollars, I *think*)

"No way."

"Do you want her to like you or not?" I know Haruhi isn't one to go for material things, but I'm a rich man. I can afford this if she wants it.

"Okay." I give him the money out of my old wallet.

"Nice doing business with you. Now if you will excuse me, I must go to 'work'" He chuckles and then shows himself to the door.

"Wow, what a nut." I thumb through the book again, to see all the different pretty pictures. Hydrangea, mimosa, sakura, the list goes on and on. On the rose page, I see a little note.

_Order in from Chan's on fifth street. It's her fav._

Like I need his help. But just in case...I will later.

I never said I wanted her 'back'. Although I'm not sure how long I'll be satisfied with the current situation. It's pretty nice being friends with her and all again, but like always, I just want more.

* * *

I wanted to make a massive 2,000 word chapter but I got this. If I rack my brain to much it will really stink. Just go with the flow man...go with the flow...I should have been born in the 70's. I'd be a cool hippie. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy's here! Ready to go?" Tamaki asked me after arriving to pick me up after graduation.

"Yeah, but let me thank Hikaru first."

I thanked him for dancing with me to waste away the time, and jumped in the car.

Tamaki sat next to me and took my hand. "Your beautiful." he said, looking straight into my eyes with his sapphire ones.

I smiled at him, not really caring that I was beautiful, but happy to share this moment with him. "I love you sempai." Did I mean it? At the time, I very much did. He was the world to me, and I was the world to him, I knew that much. I was happy.

But as we pulled out onto the road, I looked back at Hikaru. He was still standing in that same spot, with the same look on his face. I realized something.

Hikaru was a very nice boy that was hurting right now...why? I had no earthly idea as to why. But he was hurting.

In my heart there was a space I had specially reserved for Tamaki. Hikaru had somehow invaded that space, and seemed to be setting up keep.

I still loved Tamaki a lot, but now Hikaru had taken my heart a little bit too. How this happened so suddenly? It must not have been sudden, because you don't just fall into 'like' all that quickly. I don't think I realized it then, though. It took a rude awakening.

From that point Tamaki and I's relationship turned into turmoil. We didn't fight or anything, but it wasn't the same. We didn't have 'special time' where we would talk about our day and cook together, then eat while laughing about how our 'souffle' turned out. Most of the time, it didn't just deflate, it blew up. Tamaki always took it and 'made it talk', saying things like "I'm going to break all your pencils!". I would laugh until my sides hurt and we would eat its shattered remains.

That ended. Not suddenly. The cooking when first, and we found ourselves calling in to eat more often. After that we didn't talk about our day, we just ate. In about two months, we was only coming over to eat once or twice every couple of weeks, not every other day like normal.

It felt like we both knew something was going to happen that was going to blow our relationship totally apart, and we were preparing for it by breaking down our bond.

One night he came over for dinner, around a year after graduation, and brought a real souffle, made specially by his chefs. As he came over to hug me, he said, "It's time for you to go to college." And handed me a folder. It contained registration information, and a check.

"W-what's this?" I asked while eying that piece of tiny, yet ever so meaningful, paper.

'That, my beautiful rose petal, is enough money to pay for your first semester at Tokyo Tech, if you want it."

Tamaki had decided to major in Architecture and building engineering, with the hopes of building a wonderful hotel that poorer people could afford (he's also taking a business class that was being held for a semester). Sound crazy? Crazy enough to work, that's what he says. I call it a little out there, but if he plays his cards right, he might have a chance.

But I didn't want to major in engineering, or anything tech-y. I wanted to be a lawyer. "Erm...do they have any law classes?" I asked rather hopefully, because it would be hard to pass up this deal.

Tamaki's spirit deflated. "No...but they do have science. Imagine, finding out new things everyday!" he flipped his hair and lifted his arms. "Imagine! Being at the top of the scientific community! Curing Cancer! Being-" I interrupted him.

"Imagine actually being satisfied. I want to be a lawyer, you know that." His eyes showed defeat, but he is not on to back down.

"Don't you want to be with me all the time?"

I looked in his eyes. Those eyes had been with me for almost two happy, long years. But they weren't my future.

"Yes sempai, but there is more to life than love. I have a future and a dream I want to make a reality...maybe I could just go somewhere else? I could still see you, right?"

"I suppose so...but I know which college you have in mind."

True, being together wouldn't be as easy as I let on. I really, desperately wanted to go to Harvard in America. As much as I hated to say it, some of Americas culture really interested me. Hot dogs and cook outs with your family? Fireworks on the fourth of July? Sitting around a fire and cutting down a tree for Christmas? It was all so real, I could almost smell the warm pine...I wanted that sort of life centered around not learning, but being happy. I'd had my years of consent studying, and I wanted something more. I didn't enjoy learning contently. It was a drag. If one knows everything, what more is left? That is why I think somethings should go undiscovered.

Maybe like what could have happened if this relationship went on?

It didn't end then, but it might as well have. Tamaki could have dealt with the separation, but I couldn't have. I like seeing him everyday, and that was impossible.

Sadly, we broke up, just not with so many words.

I was on my way to becoming a Harvard Woman. My hair was half way down my back, my eyes sparkled, and I felt awkwardly refreshed. Like Tamaki had been hiding a little something away from me. Not something I thought was that important at the time, but was now.

My freedom. I felt beautiful and free for the first time since...

That night I danced with Hikaru. Is that what I meant by saying 'this feels right'? Must have been.

But if all seems to be going well, you may have over looked something, or something is going to happen to ruin you plans.

See, I had already began saving change when I was around 10. I now had almost enough to rent a dorm. Wonderful, right? That's pretty good for good old fashion saving. But then, something happened.

I was sitting in my living room, waiting for Dad to come home before making our meal. I turned on the TV to my favorite show, a funny anime about a clueless girl surrounded by loving men.

My show was interrupted.

"We interrupt this program to bring you news from Tokyo. There was a shooting at 778 Kyoto Ave. at 5:30. At least ten workers and visitor were killed, another 20 wounded. 15 left unharmed."

778 Kyoto Ave. was where my Dad worked. I tried not to panic, telling myself Dad was a lucky man, and was probably alright. Soon after that news, I received a call telling me to go to the Ootori hospital. I still didn't panic, because that meant Dad either A.) was still alive, or B.) he was alive but well, and was just being checked just in case.

We can only hope for B.

At the hospital, I saw Kyouya for a second, doing 'practice doctoring' on a small boy with a scraped knee. He seemed blissfully unaware of what had the makings of a tragedy.

I finally found Dad's room. I was a little afraid to go in, knowing how bloody it possible could have been, still hoping for the best. I didn't want reality to crush my thin blanket of disbelief. A nurse came out, probably going on break.

"It's okay to go in. You can't see it; it's not on his face. He's under the covers right now, so he looks normal to the naked eye. Just don't lift the covers, K?" My eyes fell to the floor. Now I had to go in.

I opened the door. Dad was smiling, not looking in pain at all. "Haruhi. I'm glad you finally got here." he giggled in that old girly way that we all knew sounded strange, but loved anyway.

"Are you alright?" He laughed again.

"Oh, I'll be quite fine I guess. I've been a good man and I'm sure I have a special place in heaven waiting for me." He winked, but it hardly made me feel better. HOW could that make me feel better? It sounded like...

"Are you going to die? Just tell me." He smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably." I looked at him almost appalled.

"You just say it like that?"

"You've never liked me sugar-coating things, so why would I now? Haruhi, he shot my stomach several times. It's a wonder I've lived this long!" He just sighed and laughed. "It's a blessing! Kotoko must be helping right now, but you know she wants to see me now, don't you?"

But now would be the best time for sugar-coating...

"Mother isn't that cruel." I wouldn't accept that excuse.

"The passed have no reason to have sympathy over us, Haru-baby. Sometimes, they want their lovers back..." he trailed off, remember the times he shared with mother. "You are strong and beautiful and have 21 years of memories to live by. You don't need me."

"But I want you!" I yelled, finally losing it. I keeled (sp?) down beside him and cried.

After three hours, the nurses had to almost forcefully remove me from the room my Father was dieing in.

Before I left, he gave me a dress. A short, pink, silky dress. He said Mother had loved it. He had bought it for her, but he was unable to give it to her for obvious reasons.

The day of the funeral was sunny and happy. Everything I wasn't. How dare the sun shine on such a horrible day? I wanted to yell at it for being so rude. But he would have loved that day. Probably forcing me to the park for a picnic by the stream, or to one of those carnivals I never really liked. Everyone came. All of Dad's family (most of which I had no idea existed) and I invited the old club. They all came, even the reluctant.

Hunny cried. Mori tried to consoled him but soon gave up and just let him wail. Kaoru sulked, and Hikaru just stared at the ground, wishing he wasn't there and seeing me. Tamaki did the same, only he did talk to me some. Kyouya tried to stay out of sight, because, unbeknown to us then, funerals always made him tear up, even if he didn't know the person that well.

At one point, Tamaki came over to me.

"I'm sorry this happened. " he stated, testing the boundaries to see how much I could take before exploding.

"So am I." I turned my head,not really in the mood for conversation. But Tamaki was and tried again.

"You look beautiful." Unwanted memories flooded my head.

"Thank you." What happened next came totally by surprise. He tilted his head up and kissed my lips, just like he used to.

"I still love you Haruhi. With all of my heart I want you back."

"No thank you sempai." He walked on after smiling and hugging my goodbye. He said he had business matters to take care of. He had admitted defeat.

Hikaru had been watching, and walked up to me for the first time about three years. He simply said:

"That must be the ugliest dress I have ever seen," and walked to get his brother. He quickly left on his way. Mori and Hunny did the same, only bidding me a much nicer goodbye.

Kyouya was the last to leave. He wanted everyone to be gone when he made his some-what unstable exit.

"I'm very sorry...he's a great man. Kotoko is lucky to have him back." he looked away for a second, hugged me softly, and then exited without another word.

If one person's words stung for the longest, they were Hikaru's. Why had he said that? The dress wasn't ugly, so what was it?


	11. Chapter 11

Aye, here we go again.

* * *

Flowers from my neighbors balcony, check. The cheapest food on the menu from Chan's, check. Stupid sorry present from weird guy that came a-knocking on my door, check. I have my hair like I always have it; I never did change my style. I have layers and layers of thin shirts and jackets on. Also the same.

Everything is perfect. And it's almost 5:00 so she should be here any time now.

"I'm here!" My poor door bursts open and hits against the wall. Haruhi walks in the room, her hair a high ponytail (it's just long enough now for a tiny one). She's wearing a grey sweat shirt and pants...eww.

"That's good. Hungry?" I ask motioning towards the table.

"Wow...is this from Chan's? These are my favorites!" She runs full speed (still not very fast) and sits down. Then she spies the notebook. "Hey, what's this?"

I smirk. "Oh that's just a little something I saw in town and it reminded me of you. Like it?" she is fiddling with the Hydrangea page.

"Yeah, I like it. But why'd you get it?"

"What can I say? I'm a jerk and I wanted to say sorry. And before you pull the 'you didn't have to get me anything for it' card, I just wanted to. I didn't cost a lot anyway." She smiles at me and her eyes sparkle a little. I guess she really does like it...

"Glad your happy! Help yourself and eat up." She pauses and fidgets with her chopsticks. "What? Why aren't you eating?"

"Well...I look like a mess, aren't you going to dress me up?" She's looking down, embarrassed that she even asked. Hm. "You always used to do that if I came over.

"AW Haruhi misses the good ole days! I might could do something if you want it that bad."

"No! Don't. It's' oka-HEY!" She tries to protest, but I lifted her up off the seat, and am carrying her to my bedroom. I lock the door and sit her on the bed. "H-Hikaru? Why did you lock the door?"

"For your privacy, milady." I wink and she rolls her eyes. Under her breath, she says something like, 'I was kidding about the clothes.' "Color?"

"Eh? Oh, um purple?"

"Articles?"

"Dress? Just pick something already! I don't care what it...is...that's..wow."

It's a long, purple gown with a deep neckline. But not to low, because then Haurhi wouldn't wear it. It should go to her ankles, and there is lace ruffle along the bottom and neckline. Pretty simple, right? "Like it? I made it a month ago when I was bored." She blinks and her eyes re-focus.

"Hai! It is cute, but not very practical."

"Did you ask for practical?"

"No, I didn't." She knows that game I'm playing. Finally, she figured out. I used to do this with her, and she'd go on and on all day.

"Didn't think so. You put it on yourself, or do you want me to play dress up with you?"

"I'd call you a dog but then I'd be insulting dogs everywhere. Although, I don't really have much to see..." Is that so...? Could it be that Haruhi has _finally _ started worrying about her physical features? And her bust line? Oh no, I'm gonna have to play psychologist! "I mean, I'm 25 and still an A cup, Hikaru! It's a little weird! Today a little boy came into the mat and asked me, 'my I have change for a ten, Sir?' _Sir_. I'm never going to get anywhere if everyone thinks I'm a guy with a ponytail! I don't care that much, but I've been mistaken for a guy most of my high school and college life. It weights on you, you know? What if I, oh I don't know, said your shirt was ugly." She points at me and an accusing finger, like I'm the enemy.

"That I'd say that I would wear this shirt again."

"What if I said the same thing tomorrow at a different shirt? And the day after that and the day after that?"

"I'd have to go naked? And be really pissed?"

"Exactly. That's how I feel."

"Naked? I guess we might could work that out. I have a tan colored body suit that's like they wear in parades on Greek floats. I'd make you feel naked."

"No, mad! It's insulting." hehehe I have a plan!

"Put this on."

"Okay." she stands up and grabs the dress from me. "Just turn around." I turn, but I can see her in the mirror. She really doesn't have much, but she's beautiful. Little waist, but she isn't perfect. And why be perfect? There's more to a girl than what she looks like naked. A lot more than that. But seeing as I've seen her in her underwear at least twice, so I'd say that, wouldn't I? "Hikaru, the zippers stuck. Help?"

"Oh, sure. It's pretty stuck, isn't it? Whoops...this thread is wrapped around it. I'll go get scissors."

_I wonder what's in this box that's on his bed stand? I'll just take a peak...it's a picture of me when I was wearing my old sweater and thick glasses, and some paper. In the picture, I'm smiling. This must be from that morning before we got Tamaki to meet his mom. We'd just received word that all was clear (at least for then). There's something on the back...'this is went I think she is the most beautiful-simple and smiling' oh...he does care some; this ink is recent. If it wasn't I'd be faded by now since it's been ten years. These papers are mostly letters from Kaoru, telling about his new job and the area he's in. And here's a little box...it looks like something for jewelry. I'll just open it...hehe. It's a piece to my necklace. Why doesn't he wear it...I've wore it everyday since then. I thought we were bonded to it, just in case we couldn't all be together all the time. I thought he'd been wearing it..._

"Here we go...Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Ah! N-nothing! I wasn't going though your stuff! I didn't read the papers! But...why don't you wear this?" she holds but that necklace I've tried to forget about.

"I...didn't know you wanted me too. Or that you wore yours."

"Oh...just zip this dress up, alright? It isn't that big of a deal I guess." I fix the zipper in no time and drag her to the bathroom.

"Oh no. Not..."

"Makeuuuuuuup! You know you want it!"

"Sure I do. Just keep it light, K?" I pick a pearl eye shadow, brown eyeliner, light pink blush, and deep pink lipstick. "I don't like blush."

"Well then, aren't you picky? You really need it."

"I don't care. Put that stuff on me and Aiko will kill you in a bloody murder that involves large amounts of poison." No blush for her...

"Done! Like?"

"Yeah, but..." she looks up at me and puts a serious look on. "I think the lipstick is too thick."

"Really?"

"But it'll do. It will wear off anyway. What are you going to do with my hair?"

"Leave it like it is. Simple is beautiful, after all. The messy look is pretty on you. Now go look in my mirror."

"Whatever."she heads to my room.

"How'd I do?"

"I'm...cute I guess. I don't look as guyish now at least."

"Cute? It's beautiful on you! You're beautiful in it...or not in it. Really, you look just as good now as you did earlier. If you look like a dude, then...I'd proudly be gay for you. And Aiko likes you too."

"Ha, Aiko loves me because I'd give him the time of day just so I don't get fired."

"Then what's my excuse?"

"...I-I don't know..."

"Tomorrow you're going to work in a Hitachiin original and if someone mistakes you for a guy, I'll whip his butt."

"Hai..."

~5:00 the next evening~

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Haruhi shouted as walking in the door, not bothering to knock and kicking off her shoes.

"No one called you a guy?"

"Not one person! And the little boy said sorry for yesterday, too!"

"That's great." Haruhi slept here again last night. Or passed out on my bed at 10:00, to be exact. So I went to bed early, but I slept on the couch. I must be a proper gentleman, after all. She's a guest. And uninvited. "But is that all?"

"No...Aiko wants to come over here and see us."

"I don't mean to sound like Kyouya-sempai here, but you do know you don't live here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk about that later. But for now I'm going to cook a little food for us all. He'll be in in an hour, so don't run around naked."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Crap, you ruined my plans for the evening! B****."

"**** you."

"...you win that round." Lesson 1: Haruhi could out-cuss a sailor.

"This should really have a T rating, but I don't know...do you like soy sauce on your chicken?"

"Sure. Haruhi?"

"Hai."

"You're beautiful and don't ever forget it. You said we'd talk about the fact that you here staying over so much, but right now, what are your thoughts?"

"It would help me if I didn't have to pay rent."

"What about...me?"

Haruhi gasped a little, I guess caught by surprise. "You? you're a very good friend and I feel safe with you. I don't feel like you'd do something to me while I slept or anything. You'd protect me if someone broke in or something, because Kami knows I can't protect myself worth a crap. I can finally cook for someone besides myself and talk to someone that listens somewhat. You tell me what I want to hear if I need it, and it sounds like you mean all of it."

"So...? How'd you like two BFF's bunking? You don't have to pay a price for it, but I'm not sleeping on the couch and neither are you. We will sleep like normal people and not molest each other."

"Wow, that's nice. Okay. But you'll have to pay a fee for me, right?"

"Don't worry bout it. Or...you could go to Aiko's!" I'm teasing her, because I really want her here. It may seem like it's a little fast, but I've been secretly dreaming of this for years. And she does need to save all the money she can.

"I'd be prego in a month. With you...it might take two."

I don't know what she thinks of me, but I know what I think of her. I've already fallen for her again, and we are friends again now. So, this seems natural. With any hope she might come to like me a little, or maybe not. I don't care, as long as I can see her true smile everyday.

* * *

CRAPPPPPPPPPP! This took forever to write. Sorry if it lacks. This is actually more of a huge filler, really. It may not be as bad as I think, I'm just sick of typing it! I don 't know what I'll do next chappie for the flashback, so if there are any questions about a hole I left in the story (something that needs info) just say so, because I've put them all in here. I don't remember them and some are sneaky reminders just for myself hehe. or come up with a tiem they did something. NOTE: I write best in Haruhi's POV.

REVIEW OR I'LL DIE! jk, jk

Oh, and I'm not proofreading, because I'm pooped. Deal with it.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm skipping the flashback this time because there isn't really anything I need to cover. And I changed the rating to T because this needs a little more action.

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm home!" some idiot yelled while flinging my door open and running it, to grab Haruhi into a death-grip hug. "Haruhi-chan missed me so much, I just couldn't stay away!"

"Haruhi can't breath!"

"Hands off the chick stranger. She's dibbed." I'm reading (gasp!), pretending I'm not that interesting in the going-ons, but sometime you have to intervene, right? And if there is one effective way, it's guy speech (it's a very complicated language, and the younger generation is an expert at it).

"I'm not dibbed! I'm just...not belonging to Aiko."

...

*cue lightblub*

Up on my feet, I walk towards the two fighting weirdos. "Haru-chan, don't make our guest uncomfortable. This is weird...you said the same thing last night...I guess that means you belong to me?" I run my hand through my hair and watch the reaction.

"Um...Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys, like, dating or something? Maybe I should just leave you two alone?" he backs up, with a slight look of utter horror. I get the death stare from Haruhi, and give it up.

"Just kidding! She didn't even say that! Sit and make yourself at home!" I smile fakely and he scoots away to the couch.

"Ow, what?" I whisper after Haruhi grabs my collar.

"Don't make him mad or I'll loose a job! No job=no college and no college is the same as no job. Get it?" she whispers back before continuing with stirring whatever she was working on. "So, Aiko, did you see the notebook Hikaru got for me? It's just like the one I showed you! You would think Hikaru was following me or something. And I wouldn't doubt it..."

"The flower one? Yeah, it's pretty rad. What are you going to use it for?" Aiko inquired.

"Oh, shopping lists, reminders, agendas, notes, the occasional death note...nothing out of the ordinary. Careful, or I'll put your name in my handy dandy notebook!" Haruhi giggled at her own joke and stuck something in the oven.

_Blue's Clues...Really?_

"You like it then? That's good. I guess this guy of yours did something good after all!" Aiko says off-handedly, like something he has said a million times before.

"What do you mean 'after all'?" I ask, ignoring the 'guy of yours' part.

"Well...-"

"No Aiko! Bad Aiko!" Haruhi flings a shoe at his face, and misses, hitting his chest. "Being mean to Hikaru is a no-no. And he isn't 'that guy of mine' either. We are friends."

_Well, she isn't concerned about being mean to him herself..._

"But the other day you said that he was a brat and that you wish he'd just leave you alone..." Leave her alone? That doesn't even make sense with what they were talking about!

"Haruhi, did you say that?"

"No! I didn't! Or, well, not like that...I might have said you were a brat but I didn't say to leave me alone! MISQUOTE!" She yelled loud enough for the next floors above us to hear.

"No," Aiko persisted, "I'm pretty sure that is what you said," He grins ear to ear, just asking for Haruhi to blow up...

"Haruhi...you should have told me and not him if you had a problem with this..."

"Lets just forget about it, because food is ready! If you start fighting while I'm eating, I'll kick both of you out!" Haruhi sets down three plates and I mumble under my breath 'it's my house...can't kick me out...'.

"Haruhi is right! Lets just forget about it, K?" Aiko says before stuffing his face. This guy is gross to the max, like, totally (lol APH reference!*cough* ~K&H).

*nom nom nom*

My phone rings when Haruhi gets up to wash dishes.

"Who's that?" she asked.

I ignore her and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey smexy guy! What you up to?"

"It's Kaoru!" I yell back at Haruhi, "nothing much really. Haruhi cooked and his guy I don't even know came over. He's gone now."

"Was he cute? My guy broke up with me for, get this, a GIRL!"

"A girl? Sounds like he doesn't deserve you."

"I know. And...Haruhi? Like Fujioka? Cooking for you of all people? Have you gone mad, man?"

"No, but...," I get up and walk into my (or our) bedroom so she can't hear me, "she's a little different. Like she isn't in love with Tamaki. And she really seems to want to live with me so..."

"Well good for you. Oh, I have another call, bye Hika!"~

"Hikaru, where did you go?" Haruhi yells at me.

"In a space portal! Weee!" Haruhi comes in and sits next to me, fiddling with a bow on her shirt.

"I really didn't say that. I said...I wish you never _had _left me...I don't know why he said what he did either way. It was uncalled for." she rubs the back of her neck and lets out a nervous giggle.

"You really wish I hadn't? Because I didn't want you to leave either...but you sorta did with Tamaki, so I got rid of you mentally, too... " The temperature in the room drops a few degrees and that feeling of 'what do I say to that?' emerges. "Oh, just forget...it..." I feel Haruhi's hand slide onto mine and her slender fingers intertwine with mine, leaving me a little speechless.

"I'm not an idiot teenager anymore, sorta. I really can't believe I was in love with him because he is special, but not the guy for me."

I whisper, "What is your type?"

"I don't know that yet, but I think I'm figuring out little by little. You can't be too stupid in the real world." She smiles at me and her eyes glitter like Christmas lights, but for some reason I think she's saying half-heartedly, just so I wouldn't be mad.

"I'm not mad at you, don't worry. So don't say things you don't mean. But if you do mean it, then...I'm re-learning with you." I mentally slap myself for that. How cheesy! "But, I'm pretty sure I like the natural type."

"They do say opposites attract. So...I might like the dangerous, crazy type, theoretically, right?"

"That'd make sense. Haruhi, do you have that piece of paper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put it on the side table for me, okay?" she nobs and lets go of my hand to search her pocket.

She puts it on the table next to a letter I had laying out.

"Okay. What? That was really random and completely ruined the momen-" I kiss her, cutting her off. She tastes like the chocolate covered strawberries she had for dessert and cherry lipbalm. It isn't fiery, or hot, or whatever, but it is sweet and deep and romantic. She runs her fingers though my hair and gasps when I put my hand around her tiny waist.

I'm sitting in my bedroom, on the bed, making out with Haruhi Fujioka. Eep! *fanboy squel*

It isn't simple for long, because soon I find myself on top of her, working to take her jacket off. I expect her to protest, but nothing happens. So I pull away.

"Haruhi?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to yell are me or something? Tell me to get the heck off of you and go cry to my mommy or something?"

"No, you would never hurt me because...I don't know why but you wouldn't. It's your call." Haruhi said calmly.

My call?

I clap twice and the lights go off.

"No. It's late, so lets just go to sleep now. Good night."

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I kissed her because I care for her, but I didn't go any further because I love her. But would she have been okay with it? I don't know, and I never will. I don't really care to know either.

* * *

XD you got no real action :P kidding, but I'm sure that caught some of you off guard...it looked spicy for a minute there but I don't write that. I only changed it to T also because of this chapter, but maybe it'll come in handy later. I hope no one could only read K-K+ that liked my story! If so, sorry, but it needed...something.

P.S. Aiko said that because he thought this would happen, only...differently.


	13. Chapter 13

This isn't really a flashback, but more of Haruhi's feelings...still don't have an idea for a flashback, so yeah. I'll do one when I think of something.

* * *

I assume that Hikaru's asleep right now, although I have no clue really. His sleep is silent...no snoring, teeth grinding, anything. The only thing he does do is toss and turn all night long but I'm used to it. It's going on three right now, and I've probably been laying here thinking for two hours. It's no use to sleep when so much is running through my head.

Tonight Hikaru kissed me. I wasn't expecting it to happen like that...I was just talking!

But I didn't dislike it at all. Really it is the opposite. It wasn't like how Tamaki sometimes kissed me; a little to hot for my taste. But Hikaru's was more cautious because he didn't know how I'd react. Tamaki did.

It hurt a little when I found him on top of me. He was heavy, that or I'm weak. Probably the latter, but whatever, it hurt. But at the same time, I knew that...I wanted what I thought was coming. Well, maybe. I didn't know about the whole in his apartment room part, but I wasn't about to protest. Or work for the cause.

I don't know why. I'm just his friend so I don't know why I enjoyed it.

I lied when I told him I wasn't as stupid as I used to be, because I am. Stupid and dense is who I am. I don't understand anything at all that has happened in the past few days and I doubt I ever will.

_"Put the paper on the table,"_

Why? What was that about? I don't see how that even mattered! Could it help me understand this?

I carefully lift Hikaru's arm from around my waist and throw the covers onto 'his' side of the bed. I get up and tip toe around the room to the side table.

_What is in this? I don't know, but I really want to figure it out! _

I take the paper in my hands And slowly unfold it...

...

~oxo~

"Haruhi! Where'd you go?" I yell while searching the apartment for my 'misplaced girl'. She left no note, and I saw Aiko walking around the halls, so no work today.

*ringringring*

"Hello?" I answer into the phone.

"Hikaru-san? Hey, this is Mei. I just wanted to tell you that Haruhi is at my place. I don't know when or if she'll be back. Don't expect her today."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I haven't gotten that out of her yet. She's mostly just freaking out in a her-ish way. Lots of blushing and screaming. Whole lot of gibberish to me."

"Could I talk to her?

"Be my guest! And good luck, she isn't exactly 'functioning' right. Haruhi! Phone for you!" She shouts while muffling the phone.

"Haruhi?"

"What? Who is this?" Haruhi answers, sounding slightly shaken.

"It's Hikaru. Why'd you leave without leaving me a note? I've been looking all over for you!"

"H-hikaru? I DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE YOU A NOTE! I'M GROWN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" it sounds like the phone drops to the ground and Haruhi starts yelling at Mei saying that, 'Idon'twannatalktothatguy!'

"Sorry Hikaru, told you she's lost it. I live a 5932 Kyoto Ave., come and get her. I have a Con to go to. Bye."

Why didn't she want to talk? That idiot!

*lalalala*

I knock and the door instantly opens to a tall, thin girl that looks...normal? I remember her being a bottle blonde with a bad tan! Now she has black hair and pale skin. Weeeirrd.

"Thank god you're here. Take her!" She shoves a reluctant Haruhi onto my chest and slams the door in our faces. I hug her to maybe calm her

"Why did you leave?" I ask and Haruhi looks at me and blushes, then runs to the car, and jumps in. She rolls the window down.

"Let's just go, okay? I don't wanna talk."

I walk to the car and get in, starting the engine.

"You opened it, didn't you? I know you would eventually."

"I...I did."

"Then why are you acting like this? I'd rather you tell me then go tell Mei-chan that you hate me or something."

"But that's the problem. I don't hate you...I don't know how I feel. I'm not about the believe a quiz Mei made me take."

"What kind of quiz?"

"Nothing! Just take us home now."

"What did you get?"

"A 90%...it was so stupid too. I don't know what lipgloss choice has to do with love at all...oops." She let it slip!

"Quizzes are stupid because they can't really tell you what is in your heart. You have to figure it out for yourself. Bummer huh? Haruhi, when I kissed you did you dislike it?"

"Well...'dislike' is a weird word. But, no...not really. But I'm a woman, of course I didn't mind! I have feelings too!"

"Why did you open the letter?"

"Because I felt weird after that and I wanted to know why. I thought that maybe something in it could help me a little bit but it only made it worse..."

"Why do you think that is?" I further question.

"Because...it told me something I didn't want to believe yet but now I'm going to have to." She looks at me with tearing eyes and she's still blushing. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Don't let me get in the way off how you feel about me, because you don't have to think the same as me. I would love you to but...I spent ten years without talking to you and I could go ten more if that is what you wish. But I still don't understand why you always run from me."

"It's because...I'm afraid. I don't know why either."

"Maybe you never have truly been in love after all?"

"Not till now."

After ten years of keeping it safe and secret, Haruhi opened the letter and learned something that tore her apart because she was struggling with a mix of different emotions at that same time. Love, hate, and friendship. No one wants friendship to end, but Haruhi never did know when to trade in a friend for a lover.

What was in the letter?

_"I love you, Haruhi."_

* * *

Oye, this chapter wanted to kill me and I'm afraid it isn't all that good.


	14. Grr I'm cynical today

Short flashback that has little to do with the current plot probably...

I'm in a slump because it is so hot (the high is about 100 and the low 90, and it's humid) I don't care to think. Sorry.

* * *

"Tamaki, where'd you go?" I asked while we were playing a game of hide and seek, one that I wasn't told about. "Seriously, I want to cook something now!" He'd just been looking at a magazine a second before...

This was somewhat early in our relationship, maybe two weeks before graduation. "So you aren't going to tell me, huh? Fine then. Ready or not, here I come!" The search is on. I start in the 'living room' and look behind the curtains.

No Tamaki. I search the rest of the apartment to no avail. "Tamaki, come out!" I sensed a disturbance in the atmosphere. It felt like...I was being watched.

I turned around, and a tall blonde man's figure quickly picked me up bridal style. "Hey! Where'd you go?" I asked, recovering my shaking breath.

"Oh, no where...behind the couch. Haruhi, do we really have to cook tonight? I'd love to just listen to some music and maybe dance!" His eyes brimmed with unnecessary tears and I sighed, then nodded. He kissed my forehead before taking me into my bedroom. "Here's a good song..."

_it's always been a mystery to me  
how two hearts can come together  
and love can last forever  
But now that I have found you I believe,  
That a miracle has come when God sends the perfect one.  
So gone are all my questions about why,  
And i've never been so sure of anything in my life _

_"_Tamaki-senpai..." He takes my hand and pulls me close to his warm chest.

_He made the sun He made the moon,  
To harmonize a perfect tune,  
One can't do without the other they just have to be together.  
And that is how I know its true,  
Your for me and i'm for you and my world  
Just cant be right without you in my life _

"Haruhi...I love you." My eyes bolt open in surprise and my heart skips a beat.

"I...l-love you...too senpai." We dance slower and I slowly feel Tamaki's soft lips on mine.

"Haruhi...do you really?" he mutters after breaking apart for air related reasons.

"Yes senpai. I really do!" I almost yell over the loud music not noticing my volume.

"I heard a wise man say before: 'The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart,' but I'm afraid he is wrong. The most beautiful thing in the world is right in front of me. However the most beautiful thing is inside of you and that, well, I will not be able to see nor touch. You think you see beauty on the outside, but the inside will always top that my Princess. Seeing your face everyday is enough for me to remember what is inside my better half though. I love you will all my heart, Love."

I blush after that speech that, looking back, didn't make much sense. He kisses me again and we slowly sit down on the bed.

I didn't take long for me to be gently pinned down and Tamaki stopped, probably expecting me to slap him.

"Are you not going to say anything Princess?" He asks with a worried look. Not worried for himself, but more for me.

"No. It's your choice what comes next. I'm not going to object either way senpai." This was my philosophy. If I loved him, and I seemingly did, I wouldn't mind if we just kissed, or whatever. This was my go-to answer to be used to avoid a real answer with something I loved. I didn't want to answer wrong.

He clapped twice and the lights went out.

The next morning I had lost something I now wish I could have back. Not to re-give it away, but to know I had a fresh start. I realize now that wasn't much of an answer. But also that it takes a special man to answer it correctly for you. Like Hikaru did. I think that is why...

I love Hikaru.

* * *

Sigh. I could end this right here, right now. Right? Yes, I could...but I don't think I will. Hikaru doesn't HAVE to know it yet, right? Right. And he will not because I still have some plot up my sleeve. Not that their was mush of a plot to begin with...

Sorry, I'm cynical today. Review!

(This chapter made me want to change this into a Tamaki story XD don't worry, I'd rather die right now that give Tamaki that satisfaction)


	15. Chapter 15

Goodness. I don't even know what I'm going to write about...

* * *

Simple. Sweet. To the point.

That's what that note was, even though she blew it way out of proportion. I don't know if she loves me back, but I'm going to figure it out.

"Haruhi," we're still in the car as I speak, "Would you like to go eat somewhere nice?"

She turns around from staring at the newly falling rain and nods. "Sure..."

"What do you want?"

"French..." she sighs and turns around and closes her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking (see before flashback)." She smiles fakely and shrugs, "If French is okay with you."

I'm guessing she was thinking about Tamaki. Maybe she isn't over that.

"Thinking about Tamaki, right?" I ask, taking a right turn on highway 34 towards the most expensive French restaurant in this side of Japan. Maybe in all of Japan.

"Yeah...I was thinking about the differences between the two of you. Tamaki jumps at any change without thinking about the other person sometimes, but you, if you really care that is, don't. You'll sacrifice something you want for someone that you...love." I'm guessing she's referring to the last night incident. I guess Tamaki did the same before and chose differently than I did...

"I just didn't think you wanted me to. Here we are." She gasps as I make the last turn onto the parking lot of a huge, brightly lighted building.

"Is this..."

"A French restaurant? Yeah, the best in Japan! They also have this chocolate cake that even Kyouya-senpai would die for and he doesn't like sweets!"

"...okay then. Let's go." I jump out and open her door, and bow. She giggles a little and we walk hand in hand to the door. "Table for two outside, please." The waiter bows and winks at me before leading us to the third floor balcony. We're the only ones here.

"What might I get for you Hika-sama and lady-friend?" he speaks in rough Japanese, with a French accent.

"I'd like a Cahors wine and her a pineau des charentes, chilled please, Leon-san." He hands us each a menu and runs off to tell his friends Hika-san finally brought in a girl. Stupid French waitors...(no offense intended)

"What did you get me?" she asks. I forget she has no knowledge of expensive things...

"It's a little sweet...It's 'light, soft, intense'. At least that what isn't description is. You'll like it. Mine's stronger. Know what you want to order? Anything goes, I'm not on a budget tonight."

She rolls her eyes, but inwardly smiles. I think she enjoys being spoiled in little bits. "Frankly, I can't read _any_ of the crap on this page. What's filet de bœuf?"

"A thick cut of beef with a white wine and lemon sauce. You'd like it, but maybe seafood is more your cup of tea? Maybe the Cocktail de langoustine avec l'eau-de-vie fine? It's a Lobster cocktail with brandy."

"Okay, that's fine." Leon comes back and asks for our order. "Le filet de bœuf et cocktail de langoustine avec l'eau-de-vie fine, et a baguette." He smiles and nods.

"Wow, Hikaru, you ordered in French." Haruhi just stares in surprise at meh skillz (gangsta spelling).

"You have to take some kind of language in college you know. English is boring so I chose French."

"What did you go to college for?"

"Fashion, but I decided to drop after two years and start over again with linguist something or another. I'm still not sure what it is, but it required in-depth knowledge of at least one other language, and I liked French."

"Why a linguist? You'd be a great designer!" Haruhi's forehead wrinkles up and she pouts. She's so cute when she does that...

"I wanted to feel like I could go anywhere and escape it all when I wanted to. It's interesting...I'm not really ever going to need a job, so I wanted something I could always enjoy and use. Heh, of course I also had to take a science class...I think it was worth it. If I ever need a job, I'll get one. Till then, I'm just going to order at an expensive restaurant in the native language of the waiter."

"I see. I'm going to law school now. Duh. I have two more years to go."

"Are you on a scholarship?"

"Partially. I save from my job for the other part. Aiko actually pays for half of what's left...I basically take random hand outs..." she blushes and fiddles with the ivory silk tablecloth.

"Hey, nothings wrong with that. An education is important to you. At least you do what you can to pay for part of it."

Leon comes with our wine, and tells me the food will be out very shortly.

"Take a sip." She rolls her eyes and lifts her glass up. "Just a little at a time, and don't swallow it all at once."

She sips it and smiles. "Hai, it's good. The glass is so tiny though." True. It's a very fancy gold-rimmed narrow glass that is about five inches down and one across.

"If they gave you too much you'd get drunk. We do have to drive home, remember?"

"Hai. Hikaru, why do you think you love me?" Wait a sec, what? Just a second ago we were talking about wine and now back to this?

"I don't know. Because your funny and sweet and can cook and the list could go on and on. Not to mention beautiful."

"Well your sweet and funny and generous and the list could go on and on there too. If that's the case, why don't I just say I love you too instead of pondering it?" she smiles and shrugs. "I don't know, but you're a lot like what some stories describe as the prince, only a lot more realistic. Like you know how to treat me but can still be a little devil and have fun too. It's really special. Tamaki never could do that. It was all prince all the time. But this isn't a fairytale, ne?"

"...Right. So do yo-"

"Bon Appetite!" Leon yells from behind me. He places small plates next to both of us and asks me if he can do anything else for us.

"Nous voudrions un gâteau de chocolat pour deux, svp." I order us one of the famous chocolate lava cakes for two, that should be out just after we finish the main course.

"Chocolate cake, huh?" I nod and dig into my 'steak'. She pokes at her meal before finally taking a bite.

"How is it?" Haruhi smiles and cuts a little bit off and puts it on my plate.

"To freaking die for! I've never had lobster before and it's the bomb!" The bomb? Bad 80's sitcom, here I come!

"So, do you think that you might-"

"Refill for the lovely lady?"

"No, thank you. You were saying Hikaru?"

"Uh. I was just asking if you though that you might...love me too." She stops eating, lobster hanging out of her mouth in a very un-smexy way.

"Come again?" she mutters with it still hanging out.

"Do you think you might love me?"

"Well..."

* * *

CLIFFE! I hope you enjoyed that. It was mostly food take with a little language lesson mixed in. Congrats.

I have a request for my baking readers.

I'd like to know what your favorite dessert is, and, if you have it, what your favorite recipe for it is, or where I could find it. I'm just curious because I'm having a sleepover and I hate to make things without having had it before. I don't trust reviews on cooking sites, but I trust you guys. 'Cause you're awesome. I might even give you one in return! Not that mine are special at all...I do make a mean apple pie ;)

I don't have any real 'requests'. I like drinks. Like coffee for hot chocolate, only super special, but not with milk in them. I'm lactose intolerant with straight milk sorta. :) So...really anything! Thanks guys!

oh, and review too. hehehe


	16. Chapter 16

"Cake here!" Leon yells as placing a generous slices of oozy chocolate goodness with two spoon between us. "Eat, eat!" he chuckles before running off.

"Ohh, cake! This does look delicious!" her eyes grow and apparently she completely forgets everything we had been talking about. And my question.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead and have a bite. But, about my question?"

Haruhi gets a big spoonful and consumes it. "...This is good."

"Just good?"

"I'm a little stunned at it really...you made it sound a lot better than it was."

"Okay well sorry. Now, my question."

"Excuse me, waiter? May I have a strawberry shortcake for one, please?"

"Oui, oui Madam!"

"Well. You can have the rest of that Hikaru. I'd rather have strawberry. Anywho, your question was?" she tilts her head and smiles. I'm thinking she is doing this on purpose...

"Do you love me or not? Just tell me already, I'm getting impatient! You keep stalling and it's ticking me off"

"Do I love you? Hikaru, I'm living with you (abandoning the cat apparently, too. Kidding, he's with Mei if you were wondering~K&H), at a fancy French restaurant with you, not to mention sleep in the same bed as you. I came back for you when you told me to leave, cut my hair off for it, cook for you, and introduced you to Aiko even though he's a lunatic and screws up all my relationships, even with friends. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't think what we 'have' is strong." she gentlely takes my hand, again making me feel like the girl here. "Hikaru..."

"Music for the lovely couple?" Leon asks with violin in hand.

"Play something random." I say. He nods and plays a familiar tone.

_I see you come, I watch you go. You never seem to leave me alone. So is this love or hate? We'll see, you're making me crazy.  
_

"Hikaru, I've only been in 'love' once, and that ended up hurting me greatly. But I don't think you'd do that..."

"I swear I wouldn't. I'm not Tamaki. I'd rather know you love me than you know I love you...so tell me."

_Inside my dreams you're all I see, well all I see is you and me._

"Do you promise not to laugh?" ...Laugh?

"Laugh? Really Haruhi? ! Laugh! No! I'm not going to laugh!" *coughstallingcough*

_And I would like to find, a hand like yours to take mine. And we would kiss. We could stop time and I'd..._

"Hikaru..." she closes her eyes and then looks back up at me with a slight blush, "I love you." she blurts it out quickly, but I still hear it.

_Fall in love with you._

"Leon-san, check please."

"No, no, no check. Just leave tip and no worry about the tab. Is enough reward to see two new lovers all happy and such." he chuckles with his crude Japanese and leaves. "Good day."

"Lets go home Haru-chan." I say, taking her hand again (this time I take hers) and we walk out to the car. "Oh, and lets stop by Mei's and get your poor cat."

* * *

I just remembered I said she had a cat in the beginning. lol that isn't weird at all. And I don't mean for Leon's speech to be offensive, he just doesn't speak 'Japanese' well.

Okay REVIEW!


	17. Gomenasai

"Hika-chan, where are we going now? I thought that we were going home." Haruhi lays her small hand on mine. I've decided to take a trip to memory lane. "Why are we at the Ouran parking lot?"

The cherry blossoms are in bloom and the sweet fragrance fills the air, along with paper lanterns hanging from the branches. It's the day after this years class's graduation, so all of the decorations and equipment are still here, so why don't we make use of them?

We get out of the car and walk hand in hand to that old gazebo, still covered in red roses. The paint is somewhat worn though. It makes me think about how long I _really_ waited for this. It seemed like only a small time, maybe a year or so, but it was _ten_. It isn't like I didn't get anything accomplished in the mean time...but I feel so small right now! As I look up at the glittering stars above, I have a sense that I'm never going to feel the familiar void again.

Wouldn't it be a strange thought that each star had a lover? Maybe they are all the spirits from loves that never blossomed into something sweet? Maybe they died for each other like Romeo and Juliet, or the spirits rejoined after death?

Two stars in particular catch my eye. They are so close together, and one shines brighter than the other. I look over at Haruhi and she, too, is staring into space, captivated by it's beauty.

"See those, Haruhi?" I point up at what I have deemed 'our' stars. "The one that shines the brightest? That's you. I'm the small, pathetic looking one to your right..." I slightly shift my finger. She giggles, and nods. "But those stars won't be there much longer, I promise. My sad little star is happy now, because...now he can come back to earth and be with the real Haruhi. I think that star is my soul, and I can feel it coming back."

"Hai, as can I. My star is done with worrying about Tamaki...Tamaki can have his own sad star! But mine...mine is going to come back to earth, like yours, and they will be together until Haruhi and Hikaru's stars return to the sky...forever. I'll be able to see Daddy, and...Mother, too. What about you, Hikaru?"

She looks up at me with almost glassy eyes, a tear fighting its way out and down her cheek. I take her hand and gently raise it to my own cheek, letting her warmness penetrate my skin on this chilly Spring night.

"I...don't want to worry about those things right now. We still have plenty of time left."

"I know this, but I miss him so much sometimes. No use in crying though. He wouldn't want me to cry for him, same with Mother," the wind blows out of nowhere, and her hair (now almost to her shoulders), dances with the stray cherry blossom petals.

"All I know is," I put out my free hand and she places her's in it, "I'd love to have this dance." Suddenly, a faintly familiar tone begins to play. I look over, and think I see a slim, tall figure run into a nearby bush. "Huh...Haruhi, did you see that?"

She's swaying to and fro with the rhythm, a comfortable distance away.

"Ah, nevermind. Now, where have we hear this song?"

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_ Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_ I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_ I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Hm, this is the song from graduation, isn't it Hikaru?"_  
_

_ But hold your breathe_  
_ Because tonight will be the night_  
_ That I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I won't live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_ You're impossible to find_

"Yeah. Haruhi, do you really love me like you said?"_  
_

_ This is not what I intended_  
_ I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_ You always thought that I was stronger_  
_ I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

She bites her lip and turns away to stare at the stars. Our quickly fading stars. Like they know the answer._  
_

_ Oh, But hold your breathe_  
_ Because tonight will be the night_  
_ That I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I won't live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_ It's impossible_  
_ So breathe in so deep_  
_ Breathe me in_  
_ I'm yours to keep_  
_ And hold on to your words_  
_ Cause talk is cheap_  
_ And remember me tonight_  
_ When you're asleep_

"I do. I find it hard to believe, but I do. I must. I haven't felt like this in...forever! Not even with Tamaki really."_  
_

_ Because tonight will be the night_  
_ That I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I won't live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_ Tonight will be the night_  
_ That I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I won't live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_ You're impossible to find_

_"_I was right to wait for you Haruhi. You are one of a kind."

The song stops and I hear rustling behind.

"Wha-what's that?" Haruhi looks slowly around, not seeming at all afraid.

"...Ah. Kaoru?" Laughter rings out from the accused 'bush', and my twin jumps out and runs to me.

"Hikaru! You idiot you ruined the moment!" I quickly trap him in a bear hug, but he unravels himself from me.

"Why are you here?" I cry. He should be at University right now!

he lifts his hand and hits me across the face, yet I can't get the goofy smile to leave.

"Baka! I graduated a week ago, idiot! Hey hey hey, Haruhi!" He squeezes Haruhi so hard I fear for her live. I hear a faint 'let go senpai!' before Kaoru reluctantly releases her. "Y'all hitched yet?"

"Shut up baka! And what's with the 'y'all'? I thought you went to Paris, not Texas!"

Hitched...that's a fine concept really. "Eh, whatever. Why don't we go to your apartment?"

I stare at him. My heart pounds with...what? Worry?

He blinks.

"Oooh. I'm going to go get a hotel, bye!" he runs to a little bike and takes off toward the nearest hotel.

"Haruhi, lets go home."

* * *

GOMENASAI!

I am now in school, and it suuuucks. I have no inspiration. But my goal is to update all my stories by September 6, because I have a long weekend that week.

I'm thinking this story has...one, two chapters tops left. An epilogue is a 'duh'...

And don't ask where the stars babble came from haha, I don't know.


	18. Chapter 18

GOMENASAI! I cannot believe I actually forgot to update this one! I'm such and idiot! Although I still have no ideas.

* * *

~About two years later~

I can't picture my life without Hikaru now. I don't know how I did it before, because everything is so empty without him. Work, shopping, I get lonely just doing those everyday tasks!

"I really think we should paint this wall this color," I say, pointing at the deep purple.

"No, that's much too dark for what I'm going for...I mean we, of course."

"Of course," I roll my eyes. He knows I have next to no fashion sense, so I don't really take it personally. I've gotten more used to him, too, since we got married just two months ago, on the official first day of spring in Japan. The cherry blossoms were just blooming, and Kaoru made a vine for me to put in my now mid-back length hair. My dress had a fitted torso and a wide princess bottom, but not much more decoration. I really think Hikaru stole the show with his light-pink and white silk suit he had made to match my flowers. He also wrote a not-so-typical poem, not only express the love but the hate that grew inside for ten years. It had me on the verge tears, along with half of those attending. "So what about this one?"

"Yeah, I like it! You're such a stylish person, baby."

"I saw this one up on the fridge. Figured you were going to say no until I picked this one."

Hikaru and I are a pair of newlyweds looking for paint to use in the living room of our new, two story house that I don't see the need in. But that's Hikaru for you. The paint Hikaru wants is lilac, the one I want is a royal purple.

Hikaru pats my head and sighs (I realize I may have looked a little down; this is my favorite color), "Let's get both and paint two walls each color, okay?"

I smile, "Hai. And the kitchen the deep purple," I quickly add.

He hugs me with and arm around my waist. He spoils me so much, not that I ask for much. He just thinks that I want something so I guess I get it? It's mostly food though (I tried fatty tuna for the first time last week). And paint. Yes, paint is good. I've also learned that marriage is about compromises, and Hika-chan is surprisingly good at that.

~A few weeks later, again!~

The living room is freshly painted, and so is the kitchen. The strong scent of chemicals surrounds me, but I don't really mind. Although I'm not sure I should be breathing these fumes in my _condition_.

"Remember that day we first met?" he asks out of nowhere, while leading me outside by my hand for fresh air.

"Of course. That was like...the worst day of high school," he laughs and continues.

"I really thought that you were a boy. It never occurred to me that someday I would be starting a family with you," his hand rubs my stomach, and it occurs to me that I haven't even told him yet~

"W-what?" is all I can manage. He laughs again, deep and smooth like he always has.

"It isn't hard to figure out when you leave the test on the counter!" Oh, that's right. I left it there because I thought that I needed to get my reading glasses to re-check. I then forgot when I saw the food Kaoru had left for us from his most recent trek to Europe; Poland, Germany, and Czech I think. Odd places he goes, although I love warm pierogies, paczki, and wurst straight from the source that makes them best. From Paris, his home about three months out of the year, he brought some stinky yet awesome cheese. Anyway, I got distracted by the cheese like always and had me a big hunk, and then Kaoru came in to give me a hug and tell me about his travels. I never did go back to that particular bathroom that day (there are three here, one for each of us when Kaoru's here, but sometimes I go in Hikaru's just for fun).

"Oh, I remember now. I was going to tell you after we got all of the housework done so you wouldn't be worried about me. Guess I failed, huh?"

"Totally, but you can take it, right? You're tough!" I sigh. I guess he's right.

"I can't believe two years ago you wouldn't even talk to me. I'm glad I was persistent. Aren't you?"

"Hai," he hugs me around my soon-to-be-expanding waist, "I was a jerk, wasn't I?"

"You say it in the past tense?" he laughs like I didn't insult him.

"I see. Haruhi, I love you."

"I love you too...Hikaru. I'm glad I fell for you again."

"Same here, baby."

I smile and we go back inside, to paint a rainbow on the wall of a small room, where soon our baby will sleep. I guess Hikaru and I were lucky, because most people probably would have held that grudge forever, but he didn't. If it wasn't for him warming back up to me, none of this would be. It's that simple. Hikaru loved me enough to let me back in his life, and I guess that maybe I wasn't totally clueless.

Our baby sure is going to have a good romance story to tell all her friends.

* * *

I don't know if that was fitting, but...I'm tired to the point of no return. School is eating me alive, and all that is left are my two hands for typing and half a brain. And my fake nails are idiotic and too long for typing.


End file.
